1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a computer system for obtaining a weighted geometric dilution of precision (WGDOP) closed form, and more particularly, to a method and a computer system for obtaining a WGDOP closed form via a weighted geometric matrix to position a mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the development of wireless communications and the mobile device, the prior art has provided various wireless position algorithms accompanying a computer system for estimating a position of a mobile device, wherein a weighted geometric dilution of precision (WGDOP) closed form has been widely utilized to position the mobile device. However, during a calculating period of the WGDOP closed form, the computer system is necessary to deal with complicated inverse matrix computations such that more hardware resources of the computer system are occupied and a longer computational period is spent as well. If more base stations are inevitable or the mobile device is continuously moving and the computer system has to correspondingly obtain an accurate computation of the mobile device, the WGDOP closed form has the ability to provide a precise estimated position of the mobile device with more inverse matrix computations, which results in a heavy burden of the computer system and limits the application range of the WGDOP closed form utilized in a complex wireless communication system.